


Scream my name

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub?, F/M, Magical skelly dick, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Papyrus, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Standing Doggy Style, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>UF!Papyrus is not afraid to show the Underground who you belong to.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Request: Anon: How about underfell papyrus smut, outside against a wall, and he's SUPER VOCAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream my name

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is un-betaed and was written rather fast. Mistakes might occur. You are welcome to point them out to me if they bother you. This has NOTHING to do with my other fic Reborn and Refined. It is different universes.

“Do you enjoy this?” he mumbles into your ear, his tone dark and filled with promises. “Does this make you… Excited?” His breath tickles in your ear, the feeling sending a rush of electric energy through your skin. He has you pinned with his body, your front pressed against a wall. The skin on your cheek stings a little bit in protest over being driven further into the cold, raw surface when he leans closer.

You are outside Grillby’s. It’s late, the streets are empty and silent. The houses dark. It’s normally too dangerous to be outside at this time, and even more dangerous to have your back turned towards the street, but you have nothing to fear. You are under the protection of The Great Papyrus after all. The only monster in the Underground you have to fear is, well. Him. Papyrus and his seemingly insatiable thirst for your body.

“Ah ah” he sings when you try to squirm out of his hold so you can turn around in his arms. You are growing impatient.

“Come on Pap” you whine when he rubs his hard cloth covered cock against your backside.

“Be _have_ ” he growls into the side of your neck. His teeth locks around your sensitive skin, the sharp points digging into the muscle hiding just underneath. Your breath hitches. A healthy shot of fear mixes with your blood, making your chest feel too tight. How do you keep forgetting that this monster is actually dangerous? What is it about him that makes you so relaxed in the presence of a murderer? You’ve seen him kill. You should be terrified of him, not turned on.

“I’m so sorry sir” The words flutter out of your mouth, your tone dark and volume low. You let your tongue tease the “sir”, let the word fall crisp from your lips in the way that you know makes him bubble with excitement.

“You should be.” His hands starts roaming over your body, pushing your jacket and shirt out of the way so he can touch the skin of your stomach. Your hips automatically respond to his touches, pressing backwards so you can grind against his cock. He makes a deep rumbling sound in his chest. It makes you smile. You love when he gets so needy that he can’t keep his sounds in.

Rough, hard fingers pop the button on your jeans and pushes them off your hips in a rush. Sharp teeth nips at your ear and jaw, constantly keeping you on that edge of uncertainty, while Papyrus starts rubbing your clit without much grace or patience.

“No panties?” he purrs into your ear. He bites at your jaw again, harder this time and it makes you flinch. His fingers slip in your wetness just perfect and a loud groan escapes you. “You dirty human. You have been waiting for me to do this all night, haven’t you?” he says. You start nodding frantically.

“You have been begging for my attention all night. Sitting in there, next to my brother, pretending to be bored, just watching me” he murmurs. His fingers slow down a little and you sob. No no no, he’s not supposed to start teasing you! That was your plan.

“I bet if I look at those pants of yours, they’re drenched, aren’t they?” he asks, “You’ve been squirming for hours, hoping I would smell it on you, smell how desperate you are for my cock.”

“Yes” you sob in answer. He is barely touching your clit anymore and your core is burning with desire. He can’t stop now, he just _can’t_.

“Pathetic. You really thought you could tease _me_?” he asks you. His fingers withdraws from you completely and he steps back from you, removing himself. You start to move after him and spin around, but something hard and unyielding suddenly slams into your back and presses you against the wall again. It’s not his arm, but it feels smooth like his bones, so he must have used an attack to keep you in check. It vanishes right after, but you don’t try to move again.

“Don’t move” he growls, “You have not earned the right to be pleasured, so this will only be for my benefit. Bend your back more. Stick that ass out for me.” You do as told and brace yourself by clenching your hands into fists. He’s not going to be gentle and you know it, but fuck, you are so excited that you really don’t care about the bruises you’ll have after this is over.

He’s in you so suddenly that a scream manages to rip itself out of your throat before you can stop it. You expect a hand to slap over your lips right after, but it never comes. Instead, Papyrus moans loudly in approval.

“Yes, scream for me human. Let the entire Underground know who you belong to” he orders. His hips is already moving in quick, hard snaps, his wide cock spreading you apart again and again in the most delicious of ways.

“Fuck, come on” you beg, “Break me Pap. I know you can.” His response is slamming himself as far into you as he possibly can, making you scream again.

“I will make you regret saying that” he promises, making your pussy clench in anticipation. He pulls his upper body away from you right after so the only part of you he is touching is his hands grabbing the meat of your hips hard and his cock pumping in and out of you in a rapid speed.

He is moving so fast that you can barely feel it anymore, but no matter what you try to say or do, he refuses to slow down to give you some pleasure too. This really is a punishment, a claiming, and fuck, you love it. His cock is only stimulating you just enough to keep you excited, but you know you can’t come like this. He knows that too. It just makes you that much more excited. You fight to push yourself over the edge, using whatever dirty trick you can just so you can defy him and find out which punishment he will give you for doing that.

As he fucks you, there is constant noise coming from him. Growls, moans and half-moaned sentences all mix together, working together with the stimulant of your pussy to keep your mind clouded and spinning wildly.

“Look at them… Bastards, filthy dogs… Greedy little _fucks_ ” Papyrus whispers into your ear, “They want you too. Look at how hard you make them…” He turns your head a little to the left and you find the only window in Grillby’s bar completely filled with monsters. They are all watching Papyrus fuck you ruthlessly into this wall.

You eyes automatically seek out their crotches at Papyrus’ words. All of them is showing their arousal in some way. The sight makes you a little nervous. He’s not going to let them have you too, is he? He wouldn’t do that, would he?

“I bet they would love to fuck you until you break after I’m done with you” Papyrus continues, making your heart stutter nervously. He punctuates every word he speaks by slamming into you, making the head of his strangely shaped cock rub against your cervix. It’s a mix of an insane, unfamiliar and primal arousal and painful sharp stabs and it’s somehow pushing you closer and closer to completion. He’s almost too big to fit inside you, but somehow he manages to press his pelvis flush against your ass cheeks when he stills anyway. He rips your head back over his shoulder by tangling his fingers in your hair, guiding you gaze up to his face.

His eyes are burning brightly with magic, his expression much wilder than you are used to seeing. He’s always so controlled, but right now he looks like a man who is losing his mind. He is _desperate._

“But you are **_mine_** ” he growls into your face, “I won’t let them have you.”

“I don’t want anyone but you” you hurry to assure him, recognizing that tiny spark of possessiveness in the depths of his eye sockets. He kisses you passionately, but it only lasts for a few seconds.

“Tell them then” he demands, pushing your head forward again, “Scream my name. Show them who you belong to.” He starts thrusting ferociously again.

“Papyrus!” you shout immediately, taken a bit by surprise. Your pussy is so sensitive, it feels so good and fuck, fuck you just need a tiny touch, just a brush of fingers or a flick or something and you’ll be gone for sure. “Pap, fuck please, please I wanna come, please let me come, please, please…”

“Whose human are you?” he asks you.

“Yours, I’m yours, fuck!” you answer instantly. There is actual tears running over your cheeks now. You are _so close._

Your throat click uselessly when you feel one of his hands slide over your stomach again, headed towards your clit. His other hand wraps around your neck, his fingers holding your jaw so he can manipulate your head. He turns it towards your audience. You whine loudly, your voice turning shrill.

“Louder!” he commands.

“Please Pap!” you shout, “I’m yours I promise, I promise! Fuck please let me come, I beg you, I beg, I-I… Papyrus I love you, I’m yours, I’m yours, I swear, I’m yours forever…”

“Yes, **_mine_**. You are MINE. Ah fuck, shit… You’re so damn good, fuck fuck _fuck_!” His thrusts turn brutal for a few seconds and he ruts himself deeply into you very quickly. His mouth is open against your cheek, his hot breath spilling over your face and he practically screams your name as he comes. His fingers finally reach your clit and he rubs it roughly a few times, ripping your orgasm out of you. Right as you start coming, you feel his hand lock around your soul, making your vision white out and your body become overwhelmed with sensations.

His name is your reality, the only word you know for what feels like an eternity. As your pussy contracts around him and pleasure splashes through your body and soul, right alongside his, all you can comprehend is the fact that his arms are keeping you up and his hands are keeping you safe.

When you come to, you can hear howls of excitement and fists knocking on glass. Before you can open your eyes or start to feel exposed, a heavy coat lined with fur envelops your body. You recognize Papyrus’ scent in the fur and snuggles closer. It must be the one he rarely ever uses and that you secretly have come to call your own.

He picks you up and carries you away without a word. The show is over and he got what he wanted. Every monster in Snowdin knows who you belong to now, and you can’t stop smiling at the thought. You feel so damn proud about that, because you might belong to Papyrus now and he might just have stated his claim on your soul in public, but it works the other way around too. He’s yours and people know it now. People know that you just claimed the strongest monster off them all as your mate. No one can touch you now.

**_No one._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Send it to me over at [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
